Thorned Throne - The King's Concubine
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Xanxus gave his all to win after witnessing the beauty of his young adversary's power. He will not only get the Sky Ring, but have Tsuna all to himself. She will always be his possession. Set at the conclusion of the Vongola Ring Battles and near future. Xfem!27. Yandere!Xanxus and Stockholm!Tsuna. Heterosexual remix of "Thorned Throne" by Pakkizuki.


The original could be read from this ID: s/4484096/1/Thorned-Throne

* * *

The plans for the Vongola rings were perfect, so perfect that everything went accordingly… He can't help but share the sadistic glee Belphegor felt when Sawada Setsuna, the girl that was chosen over him, got struck at the realization that she killed the Ninth boss.

From there it was downhill; shock and devastation that was too much for the young girl and declined her abilities greatly, that not even the trusted Arcobaleno's voice would reach her. It was easy afterwards.

At least, that's how Xanxus' plan turned out in his mind.

It all went accordingly, until the unexpected happened: the runt snapped. The fight proceeded violently, with Tsuna's confused rage bursting out the Dying Will Flame in an abnormal manner. It was in this state that Xanxus realized why Tsuna was chosen as the successor.

The beauty the young girl depicted was surreal; raging flames that showed her untapped potential erupted everywhere, the power exhibited would have overwhelmed even the strongest Mafioso. And the one taming it was this fragile-looking girl, her appearance contrasting the powers she possesses, and in Xanxus' eyes, he has never seen anything more beautiful.

All doubt clear from his mind, he finally realized; he wants Sawada Setsuna. And he would get what he wants, be that the Vongola or this beautiful young woman he's facing.

Xanxus was nearly defeated, but the abnormal Dying Will Flame Tsuna emitted was too much for her body to manage, and ended up causing a self-destructive reaction. Added to the fact that Xanxus was more merciless, clear headed, and experienced in controlling his powers than the girl at the time, her raw resolve just wasn't enough.

The Vongola Rings accepted Xanxus. For whatever the reason, it seems that the law stating he must have the bloodline to succeed the Vongola Famiglia proved otherwise, and gained all the rights that came with it. He then ceremoniously took the other prize in his arms; the stunningly powerful girl who fought him, unconscious from the strain. He left the Cervello to take care of the rest.

oOoOo

"Xa… Xanxus… Sama…" Tsuna whimpered, her body overwhelmed by the fiery sensations the scarred man is administering to her. Xanxus smirked, gazing lustfully down on the blindfolded girl whose wrists are tied to the bedpost.

His large, skillful hands then sprawled on Tsuna's lithe, naked body, the very body that just a few months ago withstood the Varia leader and also now Vongola Decimo's menacing attacks. How strange, that the girl is succumbing so helplessly against attacks menacing as the ones from their battle. Granted, it was a whole different kind of assault now.

The first time he took her, broke her, **tasted her**, he felt more victorious than when he had won the battle. He is the only one who could claim this beauty, the only one who could watch that fragile looking face twist in pleasure and pain, and the one who held the power to give and deny Tsuna those mix of sensations.

Tsuna mewled when his fingers fondled with her nipples, pinching them, then used his mouth to lick and nibble on them. Tsuna's breath came in short gasps as Xanxus sucked on one of them, shuddering at the sensation. He then gripped Tsuna's hips with bruising force, causing the smaller girl to squirm futilely, since Xanxus was holding her down in place.

Tsuna was addictive. No matter how many times he took Tsuna, the girl never fails in getting Xanxus drunk on her.

"Aaah!" The younger of the two cried out, when the older man dug his nails into the delicate skin, whilst his mouth attacked the girl's neck. He bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh afterwards, then biting down on them all over again hungrily, his mouth consistently doing all of these as it traveled to the other side of his lover's neck.

Xanxus let loose all of his carnal lust, not holding back a single bit of his intense desire, as his nails dug deeper into the now broken, bleeding skin.

"Nnnh… N-no… Ahh, Xanxus-sama…" Tsuna kept crying. Xanxus groaned, voice thick with lust at the arousing noises and whimpers the young girl beneath him was making. His mouth locked itself with Tsuna's, his tongue demanding entrance. Tsuna complied meekly, not wanting to repeat what happened last time when she denied co-operation, and Xanxus began to ravage the younger girl's mouth.

Using her obedience, Xanxus opened his mouth in the kiss, and Tsuna knows she has to do the same in keeping her upper and lower lips connected to Xanxus' respective ones. Xanxus lashed out his tongue unto Tsuna's, where yet again she knows she must follow and submit to the other's lead and aggression.

Tsuna struggled to keep her mouth open, while at the same time try to not provoke Xanxus from embedding his nails deeper onto her skin, hurting her more. The saliva in Tsuna's mouth dribbled down her cheeks, mixed with those of Xanxus' as the scarred man finally closed his lips over the girl's own, kissing her hungrily, occasionally licking the trail of saliva on his lover's cheeks.

Xanxus could feel his aching arousal hardening more in his pants, wanting to be let out. He relieves the girl of his torture for a few moments, the stings from Xanxus' nails leaving his flesh making the fragile girl wince, mewling at the sensation.

With her eyesight stripped from her, Tsuna wished she could take off the blindfold covering her eyes, because the suspense and anticipation her body was feeling is driving her crazy. She hears ruffling noises and guesses that Xanxus was taking off his clothes, and felt the bed shift signalling he's back.

Tsuna's body jerked in surprise when Xanxus teasingly licked her abdomen, then sucked and scraped his teeth against the flesh. She shuddered when the tongue traveled to the bleeding areas from where the Tenth Vongola leader dug his nails in her flesh.

"Xanxus-sama… Xanxus-sama…!" She cried, as she choked on her voice. It all became too much when Xanxus started rubbing her clit as well, teasing the nub and tracing his fingers along the lips of her opening, toying with it. Tsuna's body writhe under the man's mercy, her head thrashing side to side as she came into the man's ready hand.

"You really are sensitive, Setsuna." Xanxus said, smirking. Tsuna couldn't help it; with her eyesight taken, she could feel every sensation multiplied, and without her sight she couldn't anticipate the older man's advances. And it doesn't help that she's already sensitive in the first place.

Xanxus spread Tsuna's wetness on her inner thighs and abdomen, his fluid-covered hand traveling around those areas, before one its fingers slid inside Tsuna's tight entrance.

"Aaa…. Ahhh…." Tsuna whimpered, her body jerking as Xanxus thrusts his fingers briefly. The sight before him was intoxicating, the way Tsuna's body moved and the sounds that she makes is enough to cause Xanxus to go over the edge. Without warning he suddenly replaced his fingers with his thick, long member, shoving it mercilessly all the way inside of Tsuna.

"Aahhh…!" She screamed, her body arching sharply at the painful intrusion, tears seeping through the blindfold. Xanxus began to move, thrusting his member in and out of Tsuna, his member rubbing harshly against her core over and over again.

"X-Xanxus-sama!" She wailed and moaned out that name repeatedly, and God how it sounds so good in Xanxus' ears every time. Xanxus' thrusts began to pick up a harder, faster pace, and he eventually began to pound Tsuna into the mattress violently, enjoying every screams and moans from the young girl.

"That's right… Just like that… Keep screaming my name Setsuna…" Xanxus said huskily.

Tsuna wonders if she could last this one; she knows that Xanxus has a hell of a stamina, and that meant that Tsuna would have to endure his vigorous, merciless thrusts probably until morning.

"X-Xanxus-sama…please," Tsuna manages to beg.

"Ah? Please what?" Xanxus uninterestedly asks while keeping pace.

"Just…come…inside me." This stimulation is too maddening for her to keep taking and tried to keep her breathing leveled. But even then Xanxus didn't let her have that, he just smirked from her words.

"Hn, you should be grateful I have you come for me many times," He honestly wanted to come inside Tsuna but he enjoys observing the girl react so wantonly from his treatment. True enough, as Xanxus continues to move hard and fast, Tsuna had her second orgasm.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna cries feeling her walls clench hard for the first time.

Xanxus chuckles darkly, "You can't say I'm not generous."

With that Xanxus continues on this cycle, hearing the other's drawn gasps in each climax, only letting them escalate instead of plateau with plenty of methods to keep Tsuna from fainting. He uses them until he couldn't hold his own anymore.

With one last hard thrust, he came, spilling his satisfaction into the girl underneath him, as he felt Tsuna clench around his intruding shaft, climaxing a final time as well. Xanxus kissed Tsuna's lips with ferocity, the intensity of his tongue ravaging Tsuna's mouth unwavering as they rode the feeling out.

"Xanxus-sama…" Tsuna whimpered, said man managed to keep himself from collapsing, removing himself from her, untying her wrists and releasing her blindfold, and licked a trail of tears on her cheeks. By then Tsuna's whole body went lax, she slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Xanxus' pair of red irises, glinting in the slightly dim room.

"Who do you belong to?" Xanxus asked possessively, locking his eyes with Tsuna's hazy ones.

"I… I belong to you, Xanxus-sama…" Tsuna replied.

"And?" Xanxus pressed.

"And…I love you and only you." Tsuna said, causing Xanxus to smirk and kiss her as a reward of good behavior.

"I love you too, Sawada Setsuna, and I won't **ever** let you leave me." He promised her lowly, though not as harsh as before. He pulls Tsuna into a possessive embrace, letting himself fall asleep in satisfaction.

Having these encounters many times, Tsuna didn't need to fear pregnancy as much, even the first time Xanxus was thoughtful enough to use protection before he had a doctor give her a birth control implant. Watching the older man fall asleep, Tsuna can't help but think he looks so peaceful, even... happy.

She then thinks back at the time the Ninth passed on his memories onto her, and when she had a dream before the Ring Battle that Tsuna disbelievingly met the predecessors of Vongola.

From those events, she then knew everything. Why the Sky Ring didn't reject Xanxus though he had no blood relation to the Vongola, why Reborn, her father and Dino—though grudgingly— did not interfere in the battle despite the outcome, and why the Ninth was smiling when he died.

Though each had various aspects to their reasons, one thing was clear in all of them.

Win or lose, they planned long ago for her to be sent against Xanxus, and for her to get through to him. She had the ability to match against him in a way no other person can. It was not just because of her raw power and potential, but her nature to forgive and even love a faulted man like Xanxus, and save him from imminent self-destruction from relying on just power.

He may have her body, but she will nurture his heart.

She should be mad, maybe even furious that she was used as a tool in her father's and grandfather figure's plans. But…she really couldn't find it in herself to. This was her role and it was all that mattered most to Tsuna, rather than the complicated details behind these turn of events.

Tsuna soon fell into slumber, after returning Xanxus' possessive embrace with a gentle one, snuggling into the Tenth's chest with an equally gentle smile.

Being branded either his lover or merely his concubine, Tsuna vows to heal all of Xanxus' scars one day.


End file.
